Four No More
by the other kayla
Summary: Sequel to "Third Time's a Charm"... chapters 2 and 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, so suing me will be completely pointless (  
  
Summary: Third story in a little trilogy o' mine. H/M and family. That's all you're getting. Sorry!  
  
Title: Four No More (Confusing, but you'll see)  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, VA 1322 ZULU  
  
Harm and Mac had welcomed Sasha and Trish into their lives only six months ago. The twins were a handful, yet still surprisingly well behaved for their age. Nowadays, Sergei had finally gotten the American citizenship he had been seeking, and played a vital role as babysitter for the sometimes overworked Harm and Mac. He was in the process of joining the US Marine Corps, much to Mac's delight, and he and Singer had relit a flame that was ignited before Sergei had left to Russia. (A/N: Of course, this is my twisted take on things!)  
Today happened to be the day of the JAG company picnic. That left Sergei off babysitting duty, and the twins to play with little AJ, who delighted in entertaining his younger cousins.  
In essence, Harm and Mac now saw their lives as perfect. And certainly, a day such as this one only did more to brighten their attitude.  
  
"Sir, ma'am." Harriet was beaming.  
"Drop the formalities, Harriet. What's the good news?" asked Harm.  
"Bud and I.we're having another baby!" she announced, pointing over to Bud, who sat under a tree with the twins and little AJ. "Isn't it great?" she smiled. "We just found out!"  
"That's awesome, Harriet." Mac wrapped her friend in a hug. "Would you believe that Harm wants more kids?" she raised an eyebrow at her husband.  
"Commander.." Harriet teased. "You're serious?"  
"Oh, I'd like to have four or five," he admitted, "but I don't want to wear out my Marine. I figure two or three would be good."  
"But already?" Harriet was near hysterical. "Wouldn't that be sort of.er. stressful for you right now?"  
"Yep. Exactly why I plan on waiting a while." Mac agreed.  
  
Harm's gaze was now fixed on Bud again. He looked as if he were about to burst into laughter. Bud had taken his prosthesis off, and Harm was watching little AJ play with it as if it were one of his toys. "This place is just.amusing." Harm decided.  
"I agree there, Sailor." Mac smiled.  
  
"Ahem." the Admiral cleared his throat, inserting himself into their conversation. "May I have a word with the two of you, please?" he whispered.  
"What is it, Admiral?" asked Mac.  
"You have to go. SecNav says there's a problem at Lejeune, and he wants you two to handle it." He revealed. "I'm sorry. He won't send anyone else."  
"When?" asked Harm.  
"This weekend." The Admiral whispered.  
"What?" Mac groaned. "It's Wednesday. How are we going to find a sitter for an entire weekend? Sergei is at Lauren's this week, sir." Mac frowned.  
"The assignment is more in the area of a week long." the Admiral smiled slowly.  
  
"Lauren, how would you like to stay with Sergei at our house this week?" asked Mac, putting on the most innocent face she could muster. "I know he was supposed to stay with you, but the SecNav's shipping us to North Carolina for a week, and we need someone to watch Sasha and Trisha."  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" asked Singer.  
"Will you be able to?" asked Harm.  
"Of course!" Singer smiled.  
"Thank you so much!" Mac hugged the woman that only three years ago, she would've rather punched. "I owe you one." She grinned.  
Harm grinned that flyboy grin that made Mac weak in her knees. He nudged Singer in the elbow several times. "So, when are you and my brother going to make it official?" he asked slyly.  
"Sir?" Singer blushed.  
".Ask him what I mean." Harm hinted, and wrapped her in a bear hug.  
  
Delta Airlines Flight 156 - To Wilmington, NC 1200 ZULU  
  
"Can't believe we get to ride first class for a two and a half hour flight." Harm shook his head.  
"I can." Mac laughed.  
  
*Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Wilmington in approximately 12 minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts, and return your chairs and tray tables to an upright position in preparation for landing. Weather in Wilmington is overcast. The local temperature is 71 degrees.* The flight attendant's voice echoed through the plane.  
  
"I wonder what the problem is down here?" whispered Harm.  
"I guess we'll find out.." Frowned Mac.  
"Hope Sergei and Lauren can handle the twins." Harm mused.  
"They'll be fine." Mac convinced herself.  
  
A/N: Hey, you like? R&R please!!!! 


	2. Things go Sour

Chapter 2  
  
The Rabb House Washington, DC 0821 ZULU  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" smiled Lauren to Sergei.  
"Good morning.sunshine?" Sergei looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh, never mind!" Lauren laughed, and wrapped him in a hug. When she finally pulled away, he grinned.  
"You stayed in the room with them most of the night, didn't you?" he asked. "You're an over-protective mother. Admit it." He was teasing her now. The mocking grin on his face was almost an exact copy of his older brother's.  
"I am not!" Lauren defended herself.  
"You are so!" Sergei retorted.  
".the twins are crying.." Lauren slipped quickly from the room.  
  
Sergei could hear. He knew that the twins weren't crying. He sighed, stretching and slowly rising from the bed. From the night stand, he pulled a small box. Inside the box was a beautiful ring. He looked at it a moment, playing with it, and twirling it around his finger. He shoved it back into its home just as Lauren walked into the room, a twin on each arm.  
"What was that? What were you doing?" his sudden movement had sparked her curiosity.  
"It was nothing." Sergei lied. "I'll tell you later."  
"You'll tell me what?" she asked. "The twins are six months old, Sergei. I doubt that they'll go repeating your thoughts to anyone.."  
"It's nothing bad.I hope." He sighed. "But I can't tell you now."  
".Okay." Lauren shrugged.  
  
"Are the twins okay?" Sergei asked, switching the subject. "What were they 'crying' about?"  
"They needed to be changed.and to say good morning to their uncle." She added.  
"Morning Sasha! Morning Trisha! How are my favorite little niece and nephew?" he smiled at them.  
"Sergei, sweetie, I hate to disappoint you, but, err.they're your only niece and nephew." Lauren whispered.  
"Yeah, well, maybe someday.." He whined.  
"I know what you mean." Lauren cut him off. "I can see Harm and Mac with a whole troop of their own, too." she laughed at the thought. "Hey, I'm going to put them back in their cribs. I need to be at work in twenty minutes." she realized.  
  
"I'll get breakfast ready!" Sergei volunteered.  
"You do that." Lauren laughed.  
  
Somewhere in Jacksonville, NC 0900 ZULU  
  
"Look, I've had one too many visits from these JAG people, Richards. I need you to handle it. If they figure this out, my whole operation goes down the drain." a man named James Zimmer whispered into a payphone.  
"Handle it, sir? What do you mean?" came the voice of the other man, Daniel Richards.  
"I mean if these people figure out what I'm doing, I'm done." He hissed. "You find out what you can about them." suddenly a thought struck him. "I heard them telling Gunny Perez about their new kids.twins, I think." the grin on his face widened.  
"Sir?" Richards sounded confused.  
"You get those kids, Richards. They can be our ticket out of this mess."  
"But." Richards stammered.  
"They've already got me on corruption. All they have to do is file the paperwork. They find out I'm also the one supplying the juice, and I'm screwed, get it?" he smirked.  
".Yes, sir." Richards nodded, and with that, the conversation ended.  
  
The Rabb House Washington, DC 1402 ZULU  
  
Lauren had left for work long ago, and it was just Sergei and the twins in the house. He handled himself well with both of them, and had already seemed to have developed the characteristic 'eyes in the back of the head' that all parents had.  
The twins were already crawling. This made his job slightly more difficult then when they were younger, but the fact that they basically followed him everywhere helped, too.  
He had gone into the kitchen while the twins, for once, remained in the living room. He could hear the sound of 'Yankee Doodle' from one of their toys, and their constant baby chatter, indecipherable to him. He was only in the kitchen for about five minutes when he realized that he no longer heard the music, or the twins.  
He ran into the living room. Neither of the twins was where they had been when he left them. He looked around. He had heard nothing. "Sasha! Trisha! Where are you? You're scaring me, little ones!" he yelled.  
Sergei became panicky when he didn't find the twins on the first floor of the house. He knew that they did not have the ability to walk up the stairs, but he ran up there anyway, calling for them the whole way.  
"Oh, god." he realized, and picked up the phone. It was dead. He reached for the cell phone he carried on his belt loop. He dialed 911 first. The number didn't work. "What in the..?!" He screamed, and next dialed the JAG office.  
  
At JAG, Harriet answered the phone. "What is it, Sergei?" she asked.  
"Harriet! Send Lauren! Send the police!" Sergei was sobbing now. "Someone has taken the twins! I left the room for five minutes!!! I didn't hear anything!!" he shook as he held the phone.  
"Oh no!" Harriet gasped. "Stay there.keep looking, okay? I'll send Singer with the cops!"  
"Thank you!" Sergei choked. "You tell them they need to.."  
Harriet listened. It seemed to her as if the phone had not been hung up. She could hear the television, and then, with a click, the line went dead.  
  
"Lauren." Harriet whispered. "Something's gone terribly wrong. Someone kidnapped the twins. I called the cops. Sergei was cut off. I think something might've happened to him, too."  
"What?!" Lauren's scream echoed through the building. 


	3. Finding Out

Chapter 3  
  
Camp Lejeune, NC Earlier that same day.  
  
"Harm, something doesn't add up here." Mac frowned with realization. "These are corruption charges, right?" She waited for Harm to nod before she continued. "Well, Zimmer's Marines were all well in order, there's no previous spots on his records- minus the incident being investigated." she paused again. "Why would they want us down here so urgently? What else is wrong that they aren't telling us about?"  
  
"I may be able to fill in those blanks." Harm was bending over a stack of files. Each file was a basic career summary of each of the marines under Zimmer's command. Harm sighed. "In three of these files, it looks as if these marines had some problems. In each case, someone reported them having some type of drugs or drug paraphernalia.When the MPs conducted a search for the items, nothing could be found. The only thing is that all three reports were made at different times of the year, and by different people."  
  
"Connect the dots, please, Mr. Conspiracy." Mac sighed.  
  
"Mac, how could three people under the same command nearly be charged with something like that, and not get in some sort of trouble about it? The Company Commander is required to do something about it.and nothing was done."  
  
"What are you saying? That Zimmer has something to do with the drug reports filed about his marines?" Mac frowned.  
  
"I think that's exactly what I'm saying, Mac. That's the only reason I could think of that would even half way justify what seems to be going on here. I think we should have a talk with one of these accused men." He decided.  
  
"And you are?" Harm asked.  
"LCpl Matt Garret." He said as he saluted.  
"Matt.can I call you Matt?" Mac began, and he nodded. "Your file shows that someone reported that you were in possession of drugs."  
"I remember that incident, ma'am." He nodded.  
"Well, let me put it this way, Matt. We know you had those drugs.even if the MPs didn't find them." She smirked.  
"Ma'am." he stammered.  
"Look, your Gunny is already in some serious trouble." she hissed in a low voice. "We know he has something to do with it, or you wouldn't be here, would you?"  
The man gulped.  
"We'll cut you a deal," Harm smiled. "You tell us where you, Jefferies, and Minnow got the drugs, and we make sure you keep your career in the Corps."  
".." The man was silent a long time. "I'll have to testify?" he asked.  
"Yes, you'll have to testify." Mac nodded.  
"Okay. The reason we didn't get in trouble about the investigations was because the Gunny was the one who supplied us with the juice. That's why the MPs didn't find it, either. Gunny knew they were coming, and he took care of it." He confessed.  
"That's all we needed," Mac smiled. "You can get back to work now."  
  
The Rabb House Washington, DC 1300 ZULU  
  
Lauren burst through the living room door, and screamed. Sergei was lying in the hallway. He had been beaten, and the twins were nowhere in sight. She kneeled down next to him, and took his hand.  
"Sergei." she whispered. "You're going to be okay.." As she looked at him, she became angry. Why hadn't the ambulance and the police made it to the house before she had?  
She jumped. Sergei had moved slightly. He was looking up at her now. ".Call Harm." He groaned. "They need to know."  
"I am. Right now." She promised, taking out her cell phone.  
  
The ambulance and three police cars rolled up as she dialed Harm's cell number. She followed Sergei into the ambulance. The phone rang several times.  
  
CID Building (A/N: despite living there, don't know if Lejeune has one!) Camp Lejeune, NC 1302 ZULU  
  
Harm's phone had rung several times. Finally, he answered it. He didn't even have time to give his usual introduction. He only sat and listened to what the person on the other end was saying to him.  
Mac glanced at him, and took a seat. She studied his face. He was nodding, not saying anything to his caller, and he seemed to grow paler and paler with each passing second. Finally, he hung up the phone, falling into a seat next to Mac with his head in his hands.  
"What was it, Harm? What's wrong?" Mac asked.  
He took a deep breath, and turned to her. "Mac," his voice had already started to break, "Sarah, someone took the twins...and whoever it was beat the hell out of Sergei on their way out. He's in the ICU. That was Lauren calling from the hospital."  
Mac sat, stunned for a moment. "Someone.kidnapped my babies.." She sobbed in realization.  
  
One of the CID workers came up to them. "Sir, ma'am.may I ask what happened?"  
Mac gave the man a hateful look, and returned to her sobbing. Harm held her as she cried. It was several minutes before the two of them could collect themselves enough to form complete sentences.  
  
Mac stood, pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and dialed the operator. In seconds, she was on the phone with the general. "Sir, the Commander and I are returning home. There is a family crisis that I am not at liberty to discuss, and if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with my CO." she said quickly and hung up. She was half way through dialing the airport when the ringing of her phone interrupted it.  
She answered. "This is Colonel Rabb. What do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"Terrible isn't it, when something like this happens?" smirked the voice on the other end. "You follow through with this case, and things will get a lot worse." The person hung up.  
  
".Harm, I know who did it!" Mac realized. She redialed the general. "Sir, I will be in your office in three minutes. I need you to call Gunny Zimmer and all of the men under his command, and get them in your office as quickly as possible. I'll explain when I get there, sir." She said and hung up.  
  
A/N: Hey, r&r. You like it so far? 


End file.
